Diplomacy
by it'sSao
Summary: If anyone asked Uzumaki Naruto, he was not afraid of his pink-haired, fairy-look-a-like wife. It was time for him to put his foot down and convince said female to stop being so nice to visiting diplomats. She was his, goddammit! NaruSaku / T to be safe


**Author's Note:** This is something that has just been on my mind for a while. I needed to get it out. I haven't read a decent NaruSaku in a while, especially in the setting where Naruto is Hokage and Sakura is his wife. Hopefully this will encourage some other shippers. There's probably errors, and it's not that long. I think I half-assed the ending. It's 1 in the AM. But hey! I think I've come a ways away from my previous one-shots. ...At least, I hope. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to read and review! Thanks!

xx

* * *

If anyone asked Uzumaki Naruto, he was not afraid of his pink-haired, fairy-look-a-like wife. It was time for him to put his foot down and convince said female to stop being so nice to visiting diplomats. She was his, goddammit!

- **Diplomacy**

The Rokudaime Hokage was _furious_.

His blonde hair, usually fluffy and stylishly tousled, was now a tangled mane rivaling a lion who had just defended his honor as king of the jungle-or of kage of the village-from tearing and pulling the roots of the sun-kissed locks in frustration. His warm blue eyes that lured the hearts of single women, civilian and kunoichi alike, sparkled with a tinge of anger. He had locked himself into his office, instructing his assistant that he was to have zero interruptions as he brooded to himself. (He had explicitly told his assistant 'who cares if the Akatsuki all miraculously came back to life and wanted to wreck havoc upon Konoha again? I want no interruptions!') And he didn't brood. Ever! That was something solely Sasuke would do.

It's not like his life was so bad. He rolled his eyes, thinking he did finally achieve his dream of becoming hokage but if it was at the cost of this, he might have rethought his dream out.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was being _weird_, Haruno Sakura thought to herself. She had just made the best dinner, well in his mind, the best. Although tonight he didn't seem too happy to have ramen for dinner and that was exactly the reason why she was worried. As the bowls of ramen sat on the dining table, Naruto paid no heed. Twiddling a strand of noodle with a pair of chopsticks, he had a contemplative look on his face. Then, viciously, the expression changed and he all but stabbed the chopsticks into the bowl and shoved the noodle into his mouth and chewed hard.

With slight hesitation, she asked her blonde husband how the food was to which he responded with 'it's good, Sakura-chan.' And then she grew more worried. All he said was good. She wasn't a dumb, oblivious spouse. There was no way nothing was wrong he only stated ramen was just good. To Naruto, ramen was always great, wonderful, spectacular, and/or heavenly. This time though he just said good.

Frowning to herself, the pink-haired mednin began to speculate why her husband was being so downright strange.

Was the ramen really not to his liking? Did she forget a main ingredient? Had she lost her magic touch to please and satisfy her husband, stomach-wise?

Or was something wrong at work? Something ranked so classified even the Hokage's wife couldn't know?

Sakura shook her head in defiance. No matter how classified, Naruto always shared information with her to get a fresh outlook. So if it wasn't the food, and it certainly wasn't classified information, what could it be?

Her eyes widened in thought. Maybe she, specifically, did something and he was upset with her. But what would it be? What could she have done?

Before she had the chance to ask the sole man who managed to sweep her completely off her feet, he abruptly slammed his chopsticks down and quickly excused himself with a scowl on his face, leaving the pinkette worried, confused, and almost in tears of frustration.

* * *

And so to deal with his frustrations, Naruto turned to his best man.

"Teme, you know Sakura-chan. How do I even say this gently?"

"Tch."

His best man happened to be the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, and he probably wasn't the best purpose to go to for relationship advice.

"I can picture it now, and the reaction already hurts my cheek! She will punch me so hard I'll be in a coma for a week and then she'll have to run the village and she'll-she'll talk to all these important people, unconsciously wooing them! I'm not one to start the Fourth Great Ninja War but she's my wife! And I will fight any bastard who thinks otherwise!" His eyes blazed with fury in a similar way to Rock Lee when he made a promise to himself or anyone else.

"Dobe, just shut up and tell her. If you don't, then she'll keep being the way she is. It's not like she does it on purpose," Sasuke snapped back while in mid-position of a pushup, currently in the middle of some light training.

"You don't know that!"

As if Sasuke had just lost all his patience, he stood up, disregarding that he was going to have to start his pushups all over, and looked at Naruto, while wiping off excess dirt and grass from his clothing.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Naruto. So listen. _You _know Sakura. She's been your wife for over two years now. You two have been dating even longer than that. She loves you, so stop being jealous. She's just trying to help you. Kami knows you need it," he muttered the last part under his breath. "Now go away or either spar with me instead of wasting my time."

And upon that last remark, Naruto thought for a moment, took a good look at his surroundings of the empty training ground, and got into a sparring stance.

"Fine, bring it on, Teme. I feel like I haven't kicked your ass since I've become Hokage."

* * *

The next day, Naruto felt more relaxed due to his spar with Sasuke. He went to bed with his beautiful wife in his arms and a smile on his face. He dreamed of endless ramen and a cute red-haired boy with green eyes running around the house, calling him daddy and a pregnant Sakura with another child on the way. When he woke up, Sakura wished him a good morning with a dazzling smile, kissed him, and rolled off the bed to make him breakfast. He had strolled into the Hokage tower, whistling a happy tune, and he was content.

That is until Sakura walked into his office with the diplomat from Lighting, laughing lightly at a comment he made. Naruto recognized the man as Shī, the Raikage's right-hand man. A mednin, similar to Sakura. Had mysterious, dark eyes like Sasuke.

"She came out of nowhere and said _that_? Oh my god, the only person that tries to respond in rhyme form back and actually succeeded was Naruto," Sakura replied. Judging from this comment, Naruto assumed that Bee must be getting some admirers lately due to his involvement in the war. Although even before the war, Bee was well-liked among the villagers.

Before Shī had a chance to respond, Naruto cut in.

"So Bee's got a girlfriend yet or what?"

Shī stepped forward and bowed respectfully in front of the Hokage's desk, realizing how rude he must seem at not greeting him upon walking in.

"Hokage-sama, I have a scroll from Raikage-sama about some clarifications or questions. And another from Bee-sama," he pulled out two scrolls from his pack and placed them on Naruto's desk before taking a step back, "and yes, it includes details about a potential girlfriend somewhere in there," he quickly added in.

Naruto nodded as he opened the scroll from the Raikage first. He quickly skimmed the contents before rolling it up again and slapping it against his desk.

"All right! You up for some ramen, Shī? Can't let you go without treating you to some," Naruto asked, a common peace offering he gave to foreign guests.

"Actually, Naruto, I saw Shī walking here and I wanted to show him this new virus slash poison that has been breaking out across the lands. I finally managed to conjure up an antidote and wanted to show him it and give him a few for his trip back. Nothing like lending an ally a hand, right? Hopefully I'll be able to distribute it out to the other countries." Sakura gave Naruto that breath-taking smile again, unknowingly drawing Shī into admiring it as well.

She walked over to the side of his desk where he stood behind it and gave him a quick kiss.

"We can have ramen after, okay? But I was thinking I could cook tempura tonight..." she trailed off. "I'll meet up with you tonight, okay? I love you. Come on, Shī!" She called out as she turned around and started to head out.

Naruto didn't miss the way Shī's eyes trailed down his wife's backside as she walked out the door. He cleared his throat loudly as Shī jumped, ashamed and embarassed at being caught ogling the Hokage's wife by the Hokage himself and quickly bowed, stammering a farewell.

Naruto scowled. Damn his wife for being overtly friendly and attractive. And damn her stupid tempura idea. He'll just call his assistant to pick up some ramen for him for dinner while he read over these scrolls and wrote some replies.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sighed. Could he ever get some peace and quiet? Probably not, he mused to himself. Not with these two idiotic teammates.

He opened the door to his house and then sat at his couch peacefully, waiting for the quickly approaching chakra signature to come upon his doorstep.

"Sasuke-kun! I think Naruto's mad at me and I don't know what I did or if I even did something! I said I would make tempura tonight when he suggested ramen though. Do you think...? Anyway, he must have talked to you about this. You guys sparred the other day, right? Do you know why he's being strange?" Sakura rapid-fire questioned her dark-haired teammate the second she stepped into his home.

She shut the door and stood across from him with arms folded, waiting impatiently for an answer. Every time in the past when she tried to drop the -kun from his name, it felt odd on her tongue. When she tried to attach it to Naruto's name, it didn't roll the way she wanted to. She didn't like Sasuke anymore. She was very much in love with her husband. Old habits just tend to die hard.

When it was clear that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything, she opened up her mouth again but this time, without screeching and raising her voice, she almost whispered painfully with arms dropped uselessly to her side, "Sasuke-kun, I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

Sasuke sighed once more, leaning his elbows on his lap and resting his head there.

"You both give me a headache," he replied. As much as he was annoyed by his teammates, he had a soft spot for Sakura since she was the only girl on the team. She was a sister to him. "The dobe loves you, Sakura. Stop being annoying."

She grit her teeth in anger-the easiest way she used to deal with Naruto she now dealt with Sasuke. With Naruto, she had a hard time expressing her anger in a violent way.

"You know I hate when you call me that, Sasuke-kun."

"It reminds you of a past you don't like to relive, doesn't it? Once upon a time, Naruto lived a past where he was afraid to lose you before he even had you. Just because he has you now doesn't change things. What should change, among other things, is the fact that you actually call me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke said in a calm tone.

"I-what? What are you trying to say, Sasuke-ku-," she paused, remembering his last sentence, "And what does me calling you Sasuke-kun have to do with anything?"

"I am not a therapist, and I am not repeating myself."

"But, afraid to lose me? To whom, Sasuke-kun? Doesn't he know I love him?" She asked, more to herself than him. Sasuke took this opportunity to get up and push her towards the exit.

"Go home, Sakura. Think about it. Just because there's a stamp on a paper and a ring on your finger, it doesn't mean that he can't want to be reminded you love him, and _only_ him."

* * *

So Haruno Sakura did something she wasn't used to. She kept quiet, and she observed her quiet husband in return. She studied his behavior, trying to pinpoint the reason for his strange antics.

When she went to her former sensei to ask what he thought, he replied in what seemed like a thoughtful tone that it reminded him of volume 4 of Icha Icha Paradise on pages 22 to 34. She sought out that said book at the library but couldn't make it pass the first page and gave up on that thought.

Then she went to the Yamanaka flower shop where she knew she could find at least some help. She relayed her story to Ino who listened carefully.

"Wait, Sasuke said what?" Ino asked incredulously.

"He basically told me that Naruto gets scared to lose me, and then he told me to stop calling him Sasuke-kun."

"So..." Ino dragged on, "your husband's jealous. That's all. Maybe not of Sasuke because even I know that you would never go down that road again."

Sakura paused in her thoughts as a lightbulb went off in her head and started forming a plan to finally get to the bottom of this.

There was a festival the next night, and Sakura set her plan into action. The Sand Sibilings would be attending the event, and Sakura had spent much of her day entertaining the brothers after Temari went off to find Tenten to spar since Tenten had found a weakness in herself and constantly tried to find ways to better herself.

She hadn't seen her husband since breakfast since he had an important meeting with his ANBU agents on heightened security and a plan of action in case danger arrived. It was standard protocol for nearly every event, and although Konoha, along with various other countries, were at peacetime, one could never be too sure.

Sakura got along with Sabaku no Gaara perfectly fine. He wasn't as talkative as her average friend, but she knew how to communicate with Sasuke so she knew how to engage in conversation with the Kazekage. Kankuro, on the other hand, liked to flirt with Sakura. She never outright shunned him down because she had an image to uphold as the Hokage's wife and she never wanted to smear his hand due to her own actions of pulverizing the Kazekage's brother for a mere grope. She normally gritted her teeth, faked a laugh, smiled every so often at him.

As they walked and talked, they bumped into the well-liked Rokudaime Hokage who was greeting vendors on the street as they got ready for the night.

"Sakura-chan! Gaara, long time no see, buddy!" He clapped a hand on Gaara's shoulder as a way of greeting and came to Sakura's side and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a kiss at the top of her head. "And Kankuro," he nodded swiftly in greeting who returned it.

Sakura's suspicion's only heightened at his nonchalant greeting.

"So, Sakura, did you want to finish showing us some of the new buildings and parks that you guys created?" Kankuro asked, oblivious to the cold greeting from Naruto as he made small talk with his brother.

Naruto stiffened his grip on Sakura's waist only slightly while he replied to something Gaara said.

And at that moment, she knew it. She knew it. She knew it.

She expertly faked the smile she always gave to foreign diplomats and placed a loving hand on Naruto's chest who turned to look down at her questioningly.

"Actually, Naruto and I were going to have lunch together since we've been so busy lately." She felt rather than saw Naruto's shock and continued, "the park is just down the street and around the corner. I hope you two don't mind going alone. The kids would love to see you build something with the sand, Gaara." She finished off efficiently, ever the diplomat.

As Gaara nodded in agreement and dragged a slightly sputtering Kankuro along, Sakura looked at her husband, waiting until the brothers were out of hearing range.

"Really, Naruto. This whole time I was worried that something drastic had happened and you didn't like me anymore, you were just jealous? It's called words, Naruto. Use them, and tell me what's wrong next time!"

"What?" Naruto faked a chuckle, scratching the back of his head out of nervous habit. "What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? Who told you?"

"Well, Sasuke-_kun,_" she stressed the last syllable, "Gave me a hint. Honestly though, Naruto, I love you. I'm your wife. I'm your diplomat. There's no need to be insecure."

At this Naruto's expression from being afraid of getting clobbered in the head turned to flabbergasted.

"Me? Insecure? It's not my fault that you're so damn attractive and innocent that you don't even realize half of these guys that come in have the hots for you. I've seen these guys check you out for a year now. Maybe you shouldn't have pretty long hair and gorgeous green eyes, and stop smiling at them in that way! You really make a guy-!"

In the middle of the crowded road, Sakura pulled her husband down for a fierce kiss, ending his rant. Only her husband could shout in rage and compliment her at the same time when he was still angry with her. When she pulled away, breathless, Naruto peppered her mouth with a couple quick ones.

"Okay. I know how to solve this problem. You're just not going to be my diplomat anymore. Teme can be it and give those shits tours and have lunch with them."

He grabbed her bridal-style in one switch movement, teleported her to their bedroom, and dropped her on the bed.

"And now I'm going to show you how frustrated I've been with you and those guys _looking_ at you. How you're mine and only mine."

He kissed her hard.

"I'm only yours, Naruto. Don't ever forget that, you jealous man," she said back breathlessly.


End file.
